


Stars In Our Eyes

by SimplyNightingale



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Human, DW Femslash Week, F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-30
Updated: 2016-09-30
Packaged: 2018-08-18 15:02:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8166076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SimplyNightingale/pseuds/SimplyNightingale
Summary: Written for the Doctor Who Femslash week on Tumblr. Organized and hosted by perfectlyrose and dimensionhoppingrose I don't know if I'll write more of this but for now it's a nice little ficlet. If/when I write more the rating might change. 
College AU/Human AU Madame Vastra x Jenny
Jenny is an astronomy student. Vastra finds her on the roof stargazing.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is for the DW Femslash Week on Tumblr. I really wish I could've written more but I've been busy with school and this was all I could crank out before the end of the week. I'll probably come back and add more when I have the time but for now it's just a ficlet.

Chapter 1: Rooftop

"I wonder if Jenny is still awake." Vastra thought to herself. "Of course she is, it's not that late yet."  
Jenny was an astronomy major and often didn't go to sleep until much later then necessary, watching the stars.  
A bitter wind blew through the campus and right down her coat. Shivering she pulled her hood tighter and quickened her steps. She hated the cold. Ten minutes later had Vastra swiping her ID card in the card lock of her dorm building and rushed in, slamming the door behind her. After several hallways Vastra was at her dorm room ready to call it a night.

"Jenny I'm back." Vastra called pushing against the door to their shared room only to find it locked. Fishing out her card once again, Vastra unlocked the door to find it empty, as she expected. They didn't normally lock their door until they were both in for the night.  
Leaving her bag by her desk and grabbing the fleece blanket off of her bed, Vastra left the room and headed for the staircase.

She found the familiar door with the just as familiar 'Roof Access' sign, easily enough. She had been up here with Jenny before.  
Her footsteps echoed on the concrete as she walked across the rooftop, startling Jenny out of her textbook.

"What are you doing up here?" Jenny asked, seeing Vastra coming towards her.

"When you weren't in the dorm room I knew you would be up here." Vastra answered as she took a seat next to her girlfriend and wrapped the blanket she had been carrying around the both of them.  
Jenny smiled gratefully and turned back to her notes.  
"How was your chemistry class today?" Jenny asked.  
"I had to have a meeting with my professor after class about that project I told you about. I've been paired up with Strax." Rolling eyes accompanied the last sentence and Jenny shared a knowing look.  
"I can see why you'd need a meeting." Jenny deadpanned  
"Honestly all he wants to do is blow stuff up. That's not exactly helpful when I'm dealing with volatile substances and an assignment worth thirty percent of our final grade." Vastra complained.  
"Relax. I'm sure it'll work out fine. Come on lets go in."


End file.
